FindingOut
by jiminieeeexoxo
Summary: When Frankie finds out that she's adopted, how will her relationship change with Miles?


_Hi guys, this is my first Degrassi story, and I really hope you like it. I got the idea from watching Degrassi: Next Class on Netflix. To explain about this story. It's a Miles and Frankie fanfic, where they find out that they aren't related. This is the time where their dad left them, btw. Please review and favorite if you like it! Enjoy!_

 **#FindingOut**

 **Chapter One**

 **Frankie's POV**

The bell signalling the end of school rang. I sighed, getting up from my seat and taking my bag, exiting the classroom.

I felt someone link their arm with mine. Smiling, I saw Lola and Shay by my side.

"Hangout tonight?" Shay asked, smiling back at me.

"Definitely!" Lola smirked.

"I'm so sorry guys, but can I take a rain check?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"I guess. Why, though? It's like we never get to hangout anymore," Lola whined.

Shay grinned, "Lola we get to hangout everyday. Chill."

"To answer your question, Lola, my mom called a family dinner because she wants to tell my brothers and I something," Frankie said.

"Fine. But promise that tomorrow we'll go get a smoothie," Lola pleaded.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Yay!" Lola squealed.

"Bye. Text you," Shay said as we approached the front of the school.

I waved as I started to walk home. When I finally got back to my house, I went to the backyard and spotted my mom, Miles, and Hunter sitting in a table near the poolside.

"Hey guys!" I gleamed as I sat at the dinner table.

"Your fifteen minutes late. We couldn't have dinner until you arrived," Mom said sternly.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Miles smiled and chuckled as Mom cleared her throat.

"Alright. So I want everyone to hear me out when I explain this," she said with wide eyes, "I was looking through your birth certificates today for paperwork and thought that it was about time that'd I tell you. One of you kids are adopted."

"Seriously?" Miles growled.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

Mom sighed.

"Mom, who's adopted?" I asked.

"You, Frankie. You're adopted," My mom admitted.

"Where are my birth parents?"

"Frankie, your birth parents are dead. We were really close with them and made the decision to adopt you. To keep you from going into an orphanage."

Miles and Hunter looked at me.

"Well, thanks for telling me 'mom'," I said getting up from the table and running towards my room. I flopped on my bed and cried in my pillow.

I couldn't believe that my mom would keep this from me for so long. And she had to tell me right after Dad left?

I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away," I cried.

"Frankie, it's Miles."

He opened the door and came over to sit next to me on the bed. Rubbing my back, I cried even harder.

"It's alright, Frankie. I'm here now," He said.

I smiled, and removed my head from the pillow. I placed it on Miles' shoulder as he hugged me to him.

"Frankie, don't cry. I know it's weird that she would tell you this right now, but we're still family."

"Thanks Miles," I smiled at him, rubbing the tears from my eyes. He smiled at me again. I grimaced. I never noticed how handsome he was when he smiled until now. My glance was pushed to the floor as Miles looked at me with concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
"Okay."

I looked my hands, fumbling around. What was I feeling?

"I-I'll be downstairs if you need me," Miles stuttered.

I nodded as I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket.

 _ **Group Message: Lola and Shay**_

 _Me: SOS!_

I waited for a while for someone to reply until I heard the beep of my phone.

 _Lola: What's up!?_

 _Me: I just found out that I'm adopted…_

 _Shay: Woah!_

 _Lola: That's major! You okay, sweetie?_

 _Me: I'm fine...but I'm feeling weird._

 _Shay: What's wrong? You sick?_

 _Lola: Why? Text us the deets *wink wink*_

I laughed.

 _Me: I'm getting over the whole "being adopted" thing since I love my adoptive mother...and I need to go apologize to her. Other than that, I ran up to my room and cried. Miles comforted me...I'm feeling sick to my stomach whenever I look at him…_

 _Shay: Lemme get this straight…_

 _Lola: You just found out you're adopted and you're feeling weird around your totally hot not-brother?_

 _Shay: Wow, Lola. Way to put it into terms…_

 _Me: Lola, yes. Lol, Shay._

 _Lola: You should totally go for it! You have a little crush! It's so cute!_

 _Me: Yeah, I guess I do. Need to go think. See you guys tomorrow, ttyl?_

 _Lola: Definitely, tell me everything tomorrow! Don't leave anything out!_

 _Shay: Sure, TTYL. Good luck!_

I sighed. Do I really have a crush on Miles?


End file.
